Total Drama SoulCalibur
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when 22 of your favorite Soulcalibur characters compete in Canada's most dangerous reality show? Well, nothing but backstabbings, humor and drama you can shake your sword at! Who will handle the pressure all the way through the end in a tale of soulds and swords? Pairings will be included. Co-written by me and WOLFWATCHER12. Back after a very LONG hiatus.


**"Total Drama Soulcalibur"**

 **Rated T for Language and some Violence**

 **Summary: What happens when 22 of your favorite Soulcalibur characters compete in Canada's most dangerous reality show? Well, nothing but backstabbings, humor and drama you can shake your sword at! Who will handle the pressure all the way through the end?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own anything related to the Total Drama series or the Soulcalibur series. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis and Soulcalibur and its characters are owned by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Anyway, this idea just came to me not too long ago after seeing the new Soulcalibur game (which is Soulcalibur VI) and I just figured myself, "Why not do a crossover in which some of the favorites from Soulcalibur compete in a Total Drama season"? Well, here you go everyone! I hope everyone likes it!**

 **P.S.: Oh, and my good friend WOLFWATCHER12 will be helping me out with this fic as well, so all of the credit will go to him as well. Oh boy, is this gonna be fun!**

 **WOLFWATCHER12: Hey there all you fans out in internetland. Sorry I was late, I was raking leaves outside of the comic store I hang out at. And I was busy working on the latest chapter of What A Strange Web We Weave, my Ultimate Spider-Man fanfic where I romantically paired Spider-Man up with Black Widow. I hope you all enjoy that story too. Anyway, grab some fried rice and some Mountain Dew and read on!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A New Dramatic Adventure, Part 1**_

* * *

The camera got a good shot of a familiar landscape filled with nothing more but trees, friendly woodland animals, peaceful birds and a big oceanic lake combined. Of course, the shot lasted for a good several seconds before a certain near-bearded host popped up out of nowhere, greeting the usual viewers with his annoying presence.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the all new Camp Wawanakwa, filled with even more dangerous obstacles and traps that you can even shake a stick at!" The host explained before re-introducing himself, "I'm your host Chris McLean, and I'm here to bring back the hottest reality show there ever is in town!"

After he was done with his little introduction, the camera switched over to the pier where Chris was walking just like the first season of this show.

"Just so you're watching for the very first time, here's how this game works," Chris said before replying, "There will be 22 contestants arriving here in this island, and throughout week after week, they will be put in dangerous tests such as eating worms, running away from vicious bears, diving in green jelly and not to mention living around the most dangerous terrains that one man OR woman can handle!"

The camera soon switched over to a rock that had two swords attached together. One of the swords had a crystallic dragon-skinned shell while the other looked more brown and infected with an eye growing right out of it in a very evilish way.

"And if you thought all the seasons of Total Drama were crazy, you haven't seen anything else like this, because the last man or woman left standing will not also walk away with one million dollars, but they're gonna walk away with these cool-looking swords standing right by me!" Chris exclaimed as he pointed to the swords (I bet you can't tell what they are, knowing how I described them and all), "I can't tell you what they are, but I'm not gonna lie, they would look so cool inside my trailer and all. But enough about that, we've thought of the best theme ever to have for this season and it's very fitting that looking at both of these swords, we welcome you to the show that transcends history and the world, a show of souls and swords eternally untold - TOTAL… DRAMA… SOULCALIBUR!"

The camera soon turned back on and focused on Chris yet again, who was standing right back on the pier while waiting for the first batch of contestants about to arrive soon.

"And welcome back to Total Drama Soul Calibur!" Chris exclaimed before replying, "All right, now that I've finally explained to you what the show's all about, I think it's about time we finally meet our contestants. We told all of them we'd meet up at an extravagant castle somewhere in this island, so if they seem to get pissed off that they're actually going here instead, that's how."

Right after Chris had finished talking, the first contestant arrived to the island wearing a green top with baggy white shorts. Plus, she was also decked out with dark bluish-green hair with short ponytails and possessed tonfa sticks attached to her forearms.

She soon stepped out of the boat, approaching to Chris with a smile, "Hey, are you the host?"

"I sure am," Chris nodded, "Welcome to the new and improved Camp Wawanakwa, Talim!"

Talim then looked to her head feeling disappointed of the place she ended up in, "I thought we were staying in an island with a nice castle."

"Well, you are in an island, so this is the best we could do for you." Chris nodded right away before leaving Talim alone to process this situation.

After he took care of her, Chris focused back to the boat to where another contestant was stepping out of the same boat Talim was in. He was quite tall, black, decked out in a white trenchcoat with olive jeans and a nice demented-looking scythe he carried in his hands. Chris didn't look too intimidated with him though as he approached him being his usual self.

"Ah, you must be Zasalamel!" Chris exclaimed with a smile.

"I assume you must be the host, right?" He said to McLean.

"That's the point there, tall dark and handsome." Chris winked out, "I hope you'll find our accommodations soothing!"

Zasalamel also looked at the surroundings around him, but this time, all Zasalamel could do was seethe in frustrating anger, knowing he was too fooled from the postcard he got from Chris.

"Castle, my ass. This doesn't even look that close to one..." The scythe-wielder muttered to himself.

While Zasalamel joined up with Talim down at the pier, Chris regained his focus to the next contestant stepping out of the boat with a ring blade in hand. Her outfit looked stylish yet a little sultry with that nearly ripped green body suit with purple sleeve gloves. Plus, she also had a tealish haircut that looked more similar to a familiar goth girl that Chris knew on the show itself.

"Tira, welcome to our show!" Chris exclaimed in glee, which of course, forced Tira to exchange a tense death glare at him.

That one single glare forced Chris to flinch a little, nearly coming this close to wetting himself in the process. Yet, despite this, he still remained calm as ever even when Tira approached him.

"So you mean to tell me we're staying in this dump?" snarled Tira.

"Yes, that's right Tira." Chris told her.

"What the hell about the frickin' castle ya promised us?!" Tira said, grabbing Chris by the collar even though he was still bravely unfazed by her.

"Yeah, about that… I lied! The new Camp Wawanakwa is what you're actually gonna be staying!" Chris exclaimed.

Hearing this, Tira took her ring blade and replied, "Yeah, I'm ain't staying here."

"Well, that's good to hear," Chris nodded before stating, "Your ride just left ya."

Then all of a sudden, Tira turned her head and noticed that the boat she got off from took off right away, leaving her stranded alone with a smiling Chris McLean.

"Damn it...:" The psychotic ring girl muttered in disgust.

While Tira's boat took off, another one was about to enter the pier. This time, the person who was stepping out of a boat had long flowing blonde hair and decked out in silver battle armor. Not also that, but there was a scar flowing down from his entire left face as a symbol of war. Of course, missing from him was his signature crystal sword, which had left to be unnamed later by the host.

"All right, welcome to the show Siegfried!" smirked Chris.

"Thank you for having me here, Christopher McLean." Siegfried said in a proper manner.

"Anything I can do to help, Mr. Schtauffen." Chris nodded out.

But before he could leave to join the others, he grabbed the host right by the collar therefore giving him a warning, "But let's just get one thing perfectly straight and clear, I'm only here to get Soul Calibur back. So I'll play your little games in exchange that I get out of here with Soul Edge destroyed."

"Hey, that's what you're here to compete for," Chris nodded out once more before muttering to himself, "Thanks for spoiling the first prize…"

After he set the host down, Siegfried walked away to join Talim, Zasalamel and Tira down at the pier. Chris managed to dust himself off before looking at the next competitor, which managed to get off with her signature white dress (that had a blue streak running down) and pink scarf unharmed by the waters itself. Plus, she also brought her signature shield and sword with him along with the cute blonde short-haired hairdo she had. Her appearance definitely gave Chris quite an impressionable smirk.

"Everybody, heeeeeere's Cassandra!" The host declared.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Cassandra waved in a sing-songy way, "It's nice to meet you in person… um…"

"I'm Chris McLean." Chris corrected her.

"Right, sorry." nodded Cassandra, "Sorry, brain got a little loopy. I thought your name was Carl."

Chris then rolled his eyes and stated, "Yeah, well… it's not."

"Got it." She nodded before joining the rest.

The host continued to look at Cassandra with such loving eyes until Chris got spooked and startled with the sound of a whip, forcing the host to turn his eyes to the next contestant stepping out of the boat. She had short white hair, decked out in a sultry, revealing purple bikini with golden arm gauntlets, and possessed a dangerous armor-like whip.

"Ah, and you must be Ivy Valentine!" Chris said, shaking off the nerves real easily.

"And you better stay the hell out of my way, because that million and those swords belong to me." Ivy threatened Chris with a huge death glare.

"And I will," Chris nodded, "Considering the attorneys don't get involved if the host is harmed."

"Relax, that won't happen… yet." smiled Ivy, who gently let Chris McLean go.

Chris was once again forced to dust himself off before he saw another boat come in with yet another contestant on board. He left himself to meditate with his signature Katana before stepping out of the boat wearing his signature red samurai garb in front of the dusted up host.

"Mitsurugi, welcome to the show." Chris said, introducing himself to him.

Mitsurugi laid out his fist and said to the host, "I am not looking for surprises, you know."

"Oh, you'll get a lot of them, dude." The host smiled.

"Whatever." Mitsurugi said rolling his eyes before he left to join up with the others.

While he did though, the samurai stopped to see a good look at Ivy, who of course, had her arms crossed out in quite an unimpressed way.

"Hey there good-looking." Mitsurugi nodded out to her.

Ivy then snarled and growled to the samurai, "Piss off, samurai boy."

"Quite feisty, I like that!" Mitsurugi said, giving her the thumbs up.

Once the samurai was left to join up with the others like he promised, a smirking Chris soon turned to the next boat rolling in down to the pier. He was in for a quite a surprise when a young muscular man leapt out of the boat with his signature White Storm sword in hand, while decked out in white orange body armor alongside white pants and awesome spiky crimson hair.

"Whoa, nice entrance, Yun-Seong!" chuckled the host.

"Thanks!" The cocky youngster nodded out, "I couldn't resist this kind of competition, so I figured I'd check this out and see what the hubbub is all about. Let's do this!"

"Well, you came to the right place, my friend! We are full of surprises. And speaking of surprises..." Chris nodded before looking at the boat next to Yun-Seong's shoulder.

The youngster also looked over his shoulder to see a man step out of the boat wearing a purplish headband, tealish tanktop with a round gold circlish emblem attached to the clothing and white baggy pants to complete the look. Yun-Seong couldn't help but smile knowing who he was gonna be in the competition with next, and he knew it with one name escaping his lips:

"Hwang, my man!"

"Yun-Seong, you showed up here too! Well, ain't that something!" Hwang chuckled out, ending with the two hugging it out.

"You two know each other, huh?" The host replied.

"Yep, we sure do." Hwang nodded out, "Me and this sucker crossed paths way back in Ostrheinsburg, so we go a looooooong way back, Chris."

"Ah, I see. Go join up with the others." Chris said, gesturing at the bunch of contestants standing next to Chris.

"No problem," Hwang nodded out as he and Yun-Seong left Chris's side.

As they did, Chris turned his head and saw the next contestant approach him head-first. He was decked out in a white jacket alongside baggy white pants and some of his signature nunchucks in hand, looking like some sort of popular hip-swiveling rock star as a result.

"All right, contestant number nine is Maxi!" Chris said with a wink.

"Nice to be here, my man." Maxi nodded out, "And before you ask, no I am not Elvis. Even though I look like him and such."

Chris then nodded back and reassured him, "Hey, no one's judgin', dude."

Maxi then took the time and looked at the arrived contestants standing before Chris, looking a little bit tired, bored and impatient, even though Cassandra started playing with her hair and Zasalamel couldn't help but pick his nose. All of this standing beside the host made Maxi a little uncomfortable.

"So, this is who has arrived so far?" Maxi asked Chris.

"Yep!" nodded the host.

"Of course…" Maxi sighed before shaking it off and joining the rest.

Knowing there wasn't a good proper place to stand, Maxi decided to stand right beside Tira who was still dusting part of her outfit off. While she was done though, she looked right at Maxi with quite a light red blush displaying right between her cheeks. And surprising as this was for her, Maxi looked right back at her with quite a smile, which managed to make the psychotic youngster blush even more brighter before it eventually died out on her.

Chris was now treated to another contestant arriving down at the pier, decked in beautiful flowing blonde hair while wearing a revealing white loinclothed skirt which happened to be covering a skintight blue top. And she also had some weaponry of her very own, possessing a sword and shield that she happened to name Omega and Elk. The blonde immediately stepped out of the boat and approach Chris with a smile.

"What's up?" The blonde beauty said with a genuine greet.

"All right, our beautiful Greek goddess Sophitia is here!" Chris said, introducing Sophitia to everyone.

Looking at the dusty camp setting she was in, Sophitia sternly asked Chris, "I don't get it, I thought we'd be at a castle right now."

"Well, this is way better than a castle, Miss Alexandra." Chris reassured her with a lie, "It's got way less mosquitos."

"Great…" Sophitia rolled her eyes before leaving the host's side.

"Okay, I guess that makes us 10-" Chris said, counting the contestants before the edge of Sophitia's sword swung a meter close to Chris's body, forcing him to reply, "Whoa, dudette! You almost frickin' cut me here!"

Sophitia continued to walk towards the bunch when she accidentally tripped on an open plank, therefore forcing Siegfried to act quickly by catching her just by the nick of time with his strong arms.

"Whoa there, got ya!" The knight exclaimed before keeping Sophitia still as he could, "You alright there? You could've been hurt."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little clumsy, that's all." Sophitia giggled a bit before blushing right in front of him, "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem." Siegfried nodded, blushing a bit before seeing Sophitia walk off.

Ivy groaned out seeing this, saying with such inner disgust, "Okay, now that we all met Greek girl and all, can we step this up already? I'm feeling very old right now."

"Looks like someone woke up at the wrong end of her whip this morning." Mitsurugi smirked, forcing Yun-Seong to chuckle as well.

"Eat it." Ivy snarled to Mitsurugi.

As the bickering between the arrived contestants continued, Chris was greeted to yet another female contestant who had possessed both a metal claw around her hand and a crystal ball in the other. Knowing the dark hood and purplish lingerie-like outfit she had on, she looked more like your usual fortune teller, except very sexy and attractive looking.

"Welcome to Total Drama Soulcalibur, Viola!" Chris smiled widely.

Before she could talk though, Viola held up her crystal ball in the air and immediately felt a strange force go right through her body as if something evil was afoot here on the island she stepped in.

"I feel a sense disturbing around this here camp, and it involves either one of you here on this island." Viola said, warning both the contestants and the host himself.

"I see you're one of those conspiracy theorist people." chuckled the host, "Consider me forewarned about your wacky stuff then."

"You may laugh all you wish, but you Mr. McLean will wish you have heeded the warning." She warned Chris yet again before joining up with the rest.

"Oooooh, I'm scared." Chris laughed, chuckling behind Viola's back (who luckily for him, she didn't hear the host).

Right after Chris was done introducing the fortune teller, the host looked back to see another contestant step out of the same boat that Viola was in. This contestant was dressed in a frilly black long sleeved dress complete with long tall black boots and big orange-haired pigtails to boot. She, just like all of the contestants, arrived with her choice of weapon at hand, a la a Rapier of sorts.

"All right, glad to have you here on this show, Amy." greeted the host yet again.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, McLean." Amy bowed down before asking Chris, "By the way, has anyone noticed that your chin kinda looks like a butt?"

From there, a row of laughter suddenly came across the contestants, who couldn't help but laugh out loud from Amy's directed insult to Chris. Yun-Seong, Cassandra, Talim, Hwang and Sophitia all rolled around the floor laughing while both Zasalamel, Tira, Mitsurugi and Siegfried managed to let out a little chuckling smirk in the process. The host, needless to say, was embarrassed that Amy immediately brought up one embarrassing moment for the host to hear.

"Great, now everyone's gonna know!" Chris whined to himself.

"Welp, looks like my work is done now!" Amy giggled a bit before joining up with the rest.

Chris then muttered to himself with a clean slate, "It's okay, Chris. It was just one embarrassing fact. At least it won't catch on…"

It took a Chris a while to regain his focus before setting his eyes on the next boat. The next boat however, didn't look like a motorboat truth be told. It was a full-blown pirate ship that came rolling in the pier, much to the disgust of the other contestants (mostly Ivy for some reason). They were about to be even more disgusted when a pale bluish-skinned man with a pirate hat, blue/red vest, blue jeans and white boots stepped off the ship and stood face-to-face with Chris in quite the intimidating fashion.

"I heard you got something I want here in this little island of yours." The ghastly pirate replied.

"Of course I have Cervantes, but you'll have to compete for it first. That's how it works here on Total Drama Soulcalibur." Chris smiled in return.

"A chance to test out my skills, I see," Cervantes smirked deviously, "No matter then. If that's what I must do to get that Soul Edge than so be it."

"That's what the game is, man." nodded the host.

Chris was then greeted by another contestant who immediately pole vaulted out of the boat that he was in and landed right in the pier. So much so that it startled the host right away, nearly scaring the rugged host out of his shoes right away.

"Whoa, Kilik. You kinda scared me, man." Chris warned him before exclaiming, "But pretty sweet way to enter Total Drama Soulcalibur!"

"Thanks!" Kilik nodded in unison before replying, "Figured I'd make an awesome entrance just to stick that landing."

"And stick that landing you did!" The host nodded back, "Go join up with the others!"

"Alrighty." Kilik said before joining the bunch of arrived contestants.

To no surprise, the man Kilik met up with was his best friend and confidant, Maxi, who decided to greet him with a firm fist bump in response.

"All right, good to see ya here!" Maxi said, welcoming his friend.

"Hey, it's only fitting if we be here together." nodded the young staff-possessing warrior again.

Meanwhile, while Maxi and Kilik had their little get-together, Chris turned his focus on another competitor stepping out of the boat. This time, she was decked out in a extravagant pink vest robe with purple knee-length socks and gold boots to match. With her or course, was her trusty staff known as Scarlet Thunder. Soon as she dusted herself and the staff off, he walked over to Chris who introduced her just as always.

"Seong Mina, glad you showed up and all." said the host.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Chris." Seong Mina said while shaking his hand furiously.

"Whooooooooa, you d-d-d-definitely g-g-g-got quite the hand s-s-s-s-shake…" Chris replied as he wobbled up and down from Seong Mina's grip.

She then nodded out, "Thanks. It's always right to greet other folks who-"

Seong Mina wouldn't finish that sentence though as she looked towards Chris's shoulder to find the last two people she had never expected to be there standing, Hwang and Yun-Seong (even though he was hiding her face from him).

"Hwang and Yun-Seong, you're here! Oh, is this gonna be fun!" She squealed in glee as she pushed Chris out of the way and gave Hwang a hug.

Yun-Seong of course, wanted no part of this though as he still hid himself away from the energetic Seong Mina. That of course, it would all be for naught as Mina immediately fluttered her fingers toward his ear, therefore startling the hell out of Yun-Seong himself.

"Ah, what the hell!?" gasped the cocky red-head.

"Ah, come on, where's your cheerful spirit? You know it's not right for a little boy to be ashamed of being here with her own mentor, am I right?" Seong Mina giggled as he pinched his cheeks.

"I'm not a young boy, I'm 18, damnit!" Yun-Seong blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, someone's a little cranky, am I right?" Seong Mina winked over to the host.

Chris then chuckled at this scene and replied, "Kids… they never seem to grow up."

His chuckling soon died down when another contestant showed up to the island wearing a majestic yet short blue/white chinese garb with her signature weapon Krita-Yuga in hand. She, just like Seong Mina, also dusted herself off before stepping off the ship she was in and approached the host next.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have Xianghua." Chris replied gleefully.

"It is very nice to meet you, McLean." Xianghua said, doing a nice bow out of respect.

"I hope that you'll find our accommodations soothing here in Camp Wawanakwa." winked the host.

Xianghua, however, looked a little bothered knowing the setting she was in was nothing more than a couple of dirty cabins mixed with the very damp summer camp setting.

"Um, weren't we supposed to be at a castle or something?" asked Xianghua.

"Nope, that's all lies." Chris winked again before gesturing, "Now go meet up with the rest of the folks!"

Xianghua immediately felt bummed hearing this and walked out of the host's sight, only to beam her face up with a smile when she saw Maxi and Kilik standing at the pier, now feeling stoked at her arrival.

"Maxi, Kilik, you're in too?" The Chinese warrior smiled as they broke in a group hug.

"Yep, all stuck in this dump for eight weeks and all." Kilik rolled his eyes painfully, "But at least we have you to make this day interesting."

"Tell me about it. This is just bullcrap..." Yun-Seong muttered behind the trio's back, which thankfully, neither Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua heard him say those words at all.

Chris managed to gather himself for a good second before he became startled by a loud bang coming from behind. Turns out that loud banging sound happened to come from the end of its battle axe, which was wielded and swung by a golem dressed in leather and spikes all around. And not to mention the fact that Chris got a good look at the giant's beating heart, which managed to creep him the hell out of his shoes, although not as much.

"Oh crap, what the… what the hell's up with your heart?!" shrieked Chris.

"I always look like this, you weakling! You got a problem with that?!" The hulking giant said, grabbing Chris by the collar.

The host looked afraid as ever, muttering out of pure fear, "N-n-n-n-no I don't, Astaroth."

"Good, let's keep it that way and maybe you won't get hurt!" Astaroth threatened him again before finally putting Chris down, therefore leaving the host to dust himself off again.

However, his anger soon took over once he saw the only person he never expected to see here in Camp Wawanakwa:

Maxi.

"You shrimp!" shouted Astaroth as he clenched his axe tightly.

"Well, if it ain't big, bad and ugly. Good news, this dump you and me are in is perfect for you." Maxi smirked, grabbing his nunchucks quickly.

"You mean, perfect for your GRAVE!" The hulking giant said, coming this close to swinging his axe.

But before he could though, both Astaroth and Maxi were being held back by their fellow contestants in order to remain calm without any violence being spreaded whatsoever. This kind of scene made Chris smile in total delight, knowing that any kind of violence-related drama would cause big ratings for him to gain.

"Looks like we got some fighting words coming on between the two of them. I love my job." Chris winked to the camera before looking over to the next contestant stepping out of a boat.

The contestant turned out to be a she though as this mysterious being arrived wearing a extravagant cleavage-revealing red kimono complete with an umbrella and a beautiful long black ponytail. Being the gentleman that he decided to be, Chris helped the woman out by grabbing her hand and lifting her up onto the pier.

"Thank you," She nodded, "I assume you must own this island."

"Well, you can probably call it that." Chris chuckled a bit nervously before replying, "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Setsuka!"

"It's a pleasure to be here and all." Setsuka nodded before joining up with the others.

When she did though, Mitsurugi somehow got a good look at her cleavage while she walked. That one single image of her chest forced the samurai to get in a good smirk in exchange.

"Nice goodies. Mitsi likes what he sees." He said with a wink.

"Yeah right, you'll wish you want some of this when I beat you." scoffed a very sarcastic Setsuka before passing him and muttering, "I swear every place I go to has perverts here…"

The host immediately wasted no time greeting the next contestant that came out of the boat next. He looked quite handsome and gentlemanly decked out in a cuffed white long-sleeved shirt/black vest (which was covered by a dark green trenchcoat) and a stylish combination of black slacks/boots. He also brought his signature sword, Flambert, in which he used to twirl around and fling all over just to make a first impression. The way he swung that sword in melodious fashion managed to impress Chris, who of course, was applauding every move and every swing that came out of his fencing background. After he was finished though, the host applauded loudly to the point that he wanted more from this blonde-haired individual.

"Oh man, that was some nice sword work there." Chris pointed out with a smile.

"You'd be amazed to see what kind of training I do on a daily basis," The mysterious individual winked back, "And before you ask, call me Raphael."

"Ah, just like the Ninja Turtle, will do." Nodded the host.

"Glad you saw it my way." Raphael nodded back before leaving to join the others down at the pier.

And he managed to walk a good inch only to stop once he saw Ivy standing right before him. So being the gentleman that he was just like Chris, Raphael decided to take Ivy's hand and kiss it as a way to charm her.

"I hope to have this competition quite friendly as it is." The blonde-haired individual said with a wink.

Being creeped out by his gentlemanly behavior, Ivy swiped her hand away from him and replied, "As if. I don't need to be fancied by the likes of you."

"Whatever you say, miss. I won't cause you no trouble." Raphael grinned to her before walking away in an unfazed fashion.

Chris managed to find this small brief interaction between Raphael and Ivy enjoyable before being cut off completely by a honk coming from the next boat that arrived. And it was coming from a beautiful female ninja wearing a tight red bodysuit alongside a long black ponytail for good measure. She was standing around in the middle of the boat, obviously riding the whole entire thing to shore itself.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have Taki!" Chris exclaimed, introducing the ninja to everybody.

Taki immediately ran from the boat saying, "Hi, Chris! Hi-"

But before she could get off though…

 _ ***BAAAAAAAM!***_

Taki immediately tripped and smacked her face head-first around the wooden pier, bringing a lot of gasps from the rest of the contestants' faces. Well, all except for Mitsurugi and Yun-Seong though as they spent their time rolling around the floor in laughter.

"Hahaha, dumb bitch just hit the wood!" smirked the red-haired youngster.

However, his laughter died out when Seong Mina smacked Yun-Seong upside the back of his head forcing him to stop.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Yun-Seong asked Seong Mina.

Seong Mina then answered with a pout, "Because I can, you unfeeling brute. Hmmph!"

"Guys, enough about that, she could be seriously hurt for all I know!" Talim exclaimed as she went to the edge of the pier in hopes of getting Taki out of that water.

However, that was until Taki immediately burst out of the wood by popping up with a huge BANG, therefore surprising most of the competitors and Talim herself with another huge flinching gasp.

"HOLY JUMPING SPIDER BANANA BOATS!" Cassandra bellowed in shock.

"I know right? That was one heck of a huge faceplant I took, I'll tell ya!" Taki laughed as she shook off the damage right away before looking at the surroundings around her, "So, is this what we're staying? That's gonna be awesome! We having lunch soon or what?"

"That is a very good call!" Mitsurugi smirked to her with a wink.

Taki couldn't help but wink back at the samurai for good measure. However, that kind of relief didn't last long as something bothered Viola thanks to her crystal ball. She immediately felt a dark aura surround this place as if something evil was suddenly lurking. Heck, Siegfried could even feel it lurking himself.

"Something's up with your crystal ball." The knight pointed out.

"I know," Viola nodded before gulping out, "Something's evil coming our way."

And she was right, something was coming their way.

It was to no surprise that 'something' was in the form of a certain evil Azure Knight arriving last on this dreaded camp. He had a big mutated arm with an eye growing out of it, yet that wasn't the only creepy thing about this individual though. What was creepy about him was the scary death glare that he was giving to most of the competitors in the pier, including the host. However, there was one thing missing from this evil individual, and that was the cursed mutated sword that he had grown to love deep down inside more than a hint of violence -

Soul Edge.

Siegfried, to his knowledge, who this Azure Knight was just by looking at him. And Chris, foolish as he was, decided to introduce the last contestant to everyone, much to everyone's sudden dismay.

"Ladies and gentleman, last but certainly not least… Nightmare!"

"Out of my way, wretched fool!" Nightmare shouted before pushing Chris off the pier and into the water.

With Chris out of the way, Nightmare focused on the one person he knew he had a grudge against:

Siegfried.

Nightmare soon belt out his rage on the knight by shouting, "I have found you!"

"And so you have, you foul monster!" Siegfried nodded before clenching his fist and shouted, "Even with or without my Soul Calibur, I won't let you have my body!"

"You should be lucky I don't have Soul Edge with me!" Nightmare clenched his fist as well before stating, "But once I have both my Soul Edge and your Soul Calibur, nothing will stop me!"

"Go ahead and try it, I dare you!" said Siegfried.

Before both Siegfried and Nightmare could go at each other's throats, the rest of the competitors had no choice but to hold the two of them back from getting their hands on one another. Astaroth, Cervantes and Tira held Nightmare tightly while Maxi, Setsuka and Sophitia had their hands full with Siegfried out of all people. And they managed to hold them long enough for Chris to get back into the pier and intervene in time.

"Guys, guys, calm down! As much as I wanna see some bloodshed here on this show, which believe me I do, you all can save it right after the cameras stop rolling or one of you can grab both either the Soul Calibur or Soul Edge all the way to the end! We got that?" The host said to both Siegfried and Nightmare, who both nodded just for Chris McLean's sake, "Good. Now that's settled, let's all line up for a group photo."

Trying not to let their bad blood increase against one another, Siegfried and Nightmare both shook it off as they joined the rest of the contestants all in one for a big group photo. Instead of bringing his camera and such, Chris decided to bring out his smartphone from his pocket and line up a perfect group shot from the top of his ship. It was starting to get very hard for Chris to take a perfect shot, knowing the boat he was currently standing on started to rock back and forth.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Chris asked the contestants.

"Um, we've been ready for a damn long time," Ivy rudely answered before asking, "Can you just take the damn picture so we can move on already?"

"Fine…" Chris sighed before muttering, "I swear the women are just so touchy here…"

Once he got the picture all lined up and ready, Chris shouted out, "Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa!"

"WAWANAKWA!" Shouted the contestants before all of a sudden…

 _ ***CRASH!***_

The entire pier collapsed, sending every last single competitors straight into the water while at the same time Chris took the photo. And the shot that Chris had was every single competitor struggling to either swim or keep their balance on the water. A shot like that made him smile all around his perfect million-dollar cheeks. It was disasterous, yet so perfect.

"Huh, I knew I forgot to fix the wooden pier." Chris muttered to himself before shouting, "Oh well, it's perfect! All right everyone, down by the campfire immediately!"

* * *

 **Oh man, is this gonna be fun...**

 **I mean, 22 Soulcalibur characters competing in a Total Drama season? This is gonna be extreme, I can tell. So what does everyone think of the interesting concept that me and WOLFWATCHER12 had thought of? Just to let everyone know, there will be couples here in this story, so if you wanna guess what they are, you're more than welcome to do so!**

 **Anyway, next chapter's coming up so feel free to read, review and leave some feedback if you want. Until next time, peace out, gangstas! Can't believe it's good to be back after quite a long time (of course, that's me UltimateWarriorFan4Ever talking)!**


End file.
